Rules
General Rules If you want to join the Clan, you have to follow these rules; *You can't start roleplaying till one of the staff members, (Ninja, Rainy, Misty, Feather, Robo or Jet) say you're added. *No cyberbullying other users. This means no swearing at people, no yelling, and do not be rude. *No excessive swearing on chat, and if an admin tells you to stop your language, you STOP it. *No using other people's cats. *You have to make sure the other person is willing to become mates with your cat *If you need to say something that's non-roleplaying related, say it in parenthesis. Example: (I've got to go) *You can't do any major plot twists without the majority of the users approving first. *If you're not an admin, please don't edit cats pages or other pages without permission. We'd love to have your advice on bettering the wiki, but it has to go through a member of the staff first. *Please refrain from editing other people's user pages, unless the user wants you to. *Do not ''godmode your characters; making them superpowerful and taking control of all/most roleplays. *Do ''not ''make your character a perfect little hero who always hogs all the attention (ie, Mary-Stu, Gary-Stu). It truly is annoying. *Hetalia cats are now banned. *Cats with powers are now banned. Please keep it realistic, guys. *No sockpuppeting(this means having more than one account). If you are caught, the sockpuppet will be banned. *If you want a picture on your cat's page, please post in on the entry for Join the Clan. If you break a rule, an admin will give two warnings, and that's it. If you continue to break rules, the admins will ban you for as long as they see fit. Thank you! FAQ ''How do I make a cat's page? Unless you're an admin, you don't have to make a cat's page; the admins will do that for you. If you'd like to add pictures or the like, feel free to, but please no random editing without permission. ''Are we allowed to start huge plots for the whole Clan? ''Of course, but not without the approval of the admins. (Sorry if it sounds like we give you no power, we're actually quite lenient about it, trust me) Then, we can make a blog or announce it on Community Messages, so everyone will be in on the plot. ''How do we request rights? ''There's a page for that, but since we have enough admins around for now, I think you'd have to be a regular user for a while. ''Is this adhering to Warriors by Erin Hunter? ''Well, it's obviously based off of Warriors, but there aren't too many spoilers from the real books around here. We do our own thing. ''What if my cat dies? ''Well, if you want your cat to die, RP its death and we shall put it in StarClan. You can always make a new one. ''What should I do if my cat is sick? ''If your cat is sick, and you intend for it to be sick as part of your RPing schedule, you can just drop by the Medicine Cat's Den and ask for help. Brookwhisper will see to you as soon as possible. ''Can we write fanfictions here? ''No. This is a roleplay wiki, and we don't want extra clutter. The occasional silly/short story in a blog will be permitted. ''Can my cat actually mate with others? ''No, there are younger users on this wiki. If you want your cat to have kits, either tell the RPer of the cat's mate and make them up together, or make a blog. ''How do I make a signature? ''That's actually really simple- try and look at other ones and copy the coding and change the text/colors/font. If you're really stuck or want something fancy, you should see a good coder, such as Roboflight or Rainsplash987. Category:Rules Category:Help